


regrets and sheets so cold

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Mindfuck, Multi, Name-Calling, Painful Sex, Past Child Abuse, Punishment, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: June escapes her abusive parents by taking a job as a rich man's maid. Her employer rapes her too, but it's not as bad as it was at home, and at least she's getting paid. In a few years she'll have enough for college.Then his wife catches them in the act. And she isfurious.
Relationships: Underage Maid/Employer Who Rapes Her/His Jealous Wife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous, Nonconathon 2020





	regrets and sheets so cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuaisangsFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaisangsFan/gifts).



_He's paying me one thousand dollars a week,_ June told herself the first time Richard came up behind her in the kitchen and groped her ass. And the second time. And the third.

 _One thousand dollars a week,_ she told herself when she went into her room one day and found all the underwear gone from her dresser drawer. A few days later, her last remaining bra and pair of panties, which she'd been wearing every day and washing every night, were abducted from the bathroom where she'd hung them up to dry. The only way into that bathroom was through the room where she slept. She hadn't heard a sound.

 _One thousand dollars a week,_ she thought the night she did hear a sound, and wake up, and find Richard standing by her bed staring at her with one hand shoved through the fly of his boxers.

She thought it when he came into her room the next night, stroked her hair, and put his cock in her mouth. She thought it when he started cornering her in the middle of the day and bending her over the laundry table or pressing her up against the basement wall, grunting "Just a quickie" in her ear as he pushed into her. She thought it because it was a more pleasant thing to think than _We're in the middle of nowhere with no cell service, the only landline is in Richard's locked office, and there's no car here because he had his chauffeur drive us up_.

A thousand dollars a week meant she'd be able to afford a good college in a few years. Room and board meant she never had to see her parents again. And being raped by Richard was a lot better than being raped by her father. Richard saw her as an object to be used, like a lamp or a teacup. He was never mean. He didn't make her pretend to love him, and he didn't hit her for failing to pretend well enough. He got what he wanted and he was done. When he wasn't making use of her body, he mostly kept to himself in his study; what he did in there, she had no idea.

Every Thursday, she was permitted to use his phone to call into town and place the week's grocery order. A nice old man named Phil drove it out in a rattly truck. The first time he arrived, Richard had just started getting handsy, and June had a fleeting thought of asking Phil to take her back to town with him. Then Richard came out of the house and shook Phil's hand and asked after his kids and grandkids, and Phil took off his cap and made obeisances like it was the 19th century and Richard was his feudal lord or something, and she understood there'd be no escape that way. _A thousand dollars a week,_ she thought, and she took the groceries inside.

If June had the choice, of course she'd have preferred not being raped, but she figured any way a fifteen-year-old girl was going to make a thousand dollars a week would probably involve spreading her legs, so she might as well do it while eating good food and sleeping on a soft bed in an absolutely gorgeous mansion that had been built, for no obvious reason except perhaps its owner's fondness for teenage girls, deep in the Vermont woods. With only Richard and herself to cook for and clean up after, and no noisy children or messy pets to deal with, her housekeeping duties were light. Really, it could have been much worse.

Then Richard's wife showed up and it got much worse very quickly.

.

It was unfortunate timing that Karina arrived while Richard was fucking June's mouth in the kitchen, because the dishwasher was running right next to them and neither of them heard her come in. The first thing either of them heard was Karina snarling, "You little _slut_ , how _dare_ you!"

June received several shocks in quick succession: Richard yanking his dick out of her mouth without warning, a hand covered in rings cracking her across the face, and a woman she'd never seen before shouting, "How dare you _seduce_ my _husband_!"

Richard was babbling something as he zipped his pants up. Through a daze, one hand pressed to her bruised face, June slowly realized he was saying, "Karina, honey, I swear she came onto me... you should have seen her walking around here without any underpants on, that short skirt, I couldn't help myself... I resisted her for so long but today she practically forced herself on me..." as the woman harangued him for his faithless, spineless ways.

 _Forced myself on you? You raped me,_ June thought, but she couldn't make herself say it. Her childhood had taught her that the worst possible thing to do when adults were fighting was introduce any kind of uncomfortable truth. The fight was never about what the fight seemed to be about. It was safest to stay small and quiet until she could get away.

She was still kneeling on the mosaic-tiled floor. The skirt of her black uniform dress was too short to protect her knees, and they ached, but standing up would draw too much attention. She wondered whether she could shuffle back a little bit at a time. 

As soon as she shifted her weight, Richard and Karina both turned to glare at her. "You whore," Karina said with deep loathing. "Don't think you'll get away with this."

"That's right," Richard said, trying to sound a fraction as firm as his wife. (That was who she was, right? June had been living with him for six weeks and had no idea he had a wife. She'd noticed his wedding band but assumed he was a widower.)

Karina rounded on him. " _You_ shut up," she told him. "Don't play the innocent with me. How many of these girls have I caught you with?"

"You're away so much," he whined. "I've got needs. And she was begging for it, the little slut." 

The coarse word sounded so fake coming from him that June nearly laughed. But Karina clearly liked hearing him speak her language. "I bet she was. You love hiring these filthy girls, because then you can blame them for your weakness." She turned back to June. "Look at those tits. Are they even real? A girl her age shouldn't have tits like that. Are you a hooker? Are you a _porn star_?"

"W-what?" June stared at her. "No, I've never—I'm not—no!" Inanely, she added, "I'm only fifteen."

"God, she even lies badly. Stand up, bitch."

June slowly stood up. Karina towered over her by nearly a foot. Her blond hair was perfectly feathered, her white suit perfectly tailored, and her makeup modest and impeccable. If June hadn't heard her swear like a sailor and felt her hit like a boxer, she'd have thought Karina the epitome of a wealthy, respectable lady. There was a smear of blood on the back of Karina's right hand, and June touched her cheek, feeling it sting and realizing a gem on one of Karina's rings must have cut her. She felt very small and very scared.

Karina grabbed the front of June's dress and tore it open. Buttons flew everywhere and June's heavy breasts almost sprang free, liberated from the too-tight polyester. "Do you see this?" Karina said. Richard mumbled an affirmative, but she ignored him and grabbed June's breasts, squeezing them roughly. "Shit, I think they are real. Did you get too much bovine growth hormone in your milk, you little cow? Look at these big slut titties. No honest girl has a body like that."

"Please," June whispered, "that hurts."

" 'Please, that hurts,' " Karina mimicked her. "You should have thought of that before rubbing that whore body all over another woman's man."

She grabbed the front of June's dress, trying to tear it further, but the sturdy fabric resisted her. She hissed in frustration. "Get me the shears," she said to Richard, pointing him at the knife block on the counter. June threw him a pleading look, but he clearly wasn't going to be any kind of ally to her. He scurried to the counter, grabbed the shears, and scurried back to hand them to Karina. Then he backed up against the fridge, staring at them.

June stood as still as possible as Karina cut her dress open, terrified of what this deranged woman might do to her with the sharp blades. The air was cold against her bared skin. 

"No panties! No bush! Unbelievable. You really are like something out of a porno." Karina shook her head in disgust. 

June tried to make herself say _I started shaving so it would be easier to wash myself after your husband rapes me_ , but the words stuck in her throat.

"Well, sluts get what's coming to them." Karina spun June around and pulled the ruined dress off of her, tossing it to the floor and kicking it away. June felt frozen. She knew she should struggle or flee or protest, but she couldn't make herself move or even speak. Trying to run would be held against her. Giving in would be held against her. Anything she said would be twisted into evidence that she was a homewrecking whore. So she stood there, silent and trembling, naked except for her white cotton socks and sensible black shoes, in the middle of a designer kitchen that had probably cost more to build than her parents' entire house, and thought _One thousand dollars a week_ as though the familiar mantra held any meaning now.

Karina grabbed June by the throat and bent her backwards over the kitchen island. It was a deeply awkward and uncomfortable position; June struggled to keep her footing, putting her hands behind her to keep the edge of the counter from cutting into her back, wishing the pose didn't make her breasts so prominent.

Karina reached between June's legs and groped her roughly, pushing two fingers up into her. She made a startled noise, pulled the fingers out, and examined them. "Is this come?" she snapped, looking from June to Richard and back. "Did you fuck my husband and then walk around with his come dripping out of you? Are you that depraved?"

June turned red with shame, because she couldn't deny that was exactly what she'd done. Richard had cornered her just as she was about to make lunch, and she'd been too hungry to do more than wipe a wet washcloth over herself and scrub her hands before she started cooking. It had been uncomfortable, feeling his sticky fluids (and hers, to be honest—she'd learned to think herself into something like a state of arousal, as it was better than enduring it dry) trickle slowly down her thighs while she toasted and buttered bread and fried perfect over-easy eggs, but eventually the trickle had dried and she'd mostly stopped thinking about it. She'd been planning to shower as soon as lunch was done and the kitchen was clean, but then Richard had wanted a blow job and then everything had exploded. And now she looked like a dirty slut, like everything Karina had said about her was true.

Still holding June by the throat, Karina shoved her sticky fingers into June's mouth. "Clean me off," she ordered. June did her best, sucking on the fingers while choking and gasping for breath and trying not to gag at the taste of her own juices mixed with Richard's come. "Now lick my palm all over," Karina said. It was a bizarre request, but June managed it, mustering up as much spit as she could and licking frantically until Karina's long palm was wet and shiny.

"Good," Karina said, and she raised her hand and smacked it down directly over June's hairless pussy.

June howled. It hurt like an electrical shock, like burning. She instinctively tried to close her legs but Karina let go of her throat, pinning her instead by digging a sharp elbow into her sternum, and hooked a foot around her ankle before beginning to spank her in earnest. But _spank_ was too gentle a word for the force of Karina's blows. Her aim was precise, and she brought her hand down again and again, raining fire over the entire area from June's clit down to her perineum. June screamed and sobbed as Karina hit her, feeling her tender skin, already chafed from the pre-lunch assault, begin to swell hotly and then to bruise. 

Finally Karina stopped, breathing hard, and shook out her hand. The only sound in the kitchen was June's weeping.

"Cry as loudly as you want, bitch," Karina said. "We're fifty miles from anywhere. I could kill you slowly and bury you out back, and no one would know." She looked down at June. "Would anyone miss you? I doubt it. Sluts like you are a dime a dozen."

June stared up at her, swallowing hard. She hadn't bothered to say goodbye to her horrible parents, much less tell them where she'd gone; the whole point of taking this job was to get away from them. She had no friends. No one knew she worked for Richard, or knew he'd brought her here. No one would miss her. No one would save her.

"Please," she whispered. "I'm sorry, please don't kill me—"

"You're sorry?" Karina shouted, pushing her elbow harder into June's solar plexus. "You're _sorry_? For rubbing those tits all over my husband? For pouting that little mouth until he put his dick in it? For letting him come in your tight little cunt?" She leaned forward. "Are you trying to get pregnant so you can blackmail him? That's devious."

June shook her head frantically. "No—no, I have an IUD," she choked out. Her mother had made her get one so there would be no pregnancy to reveal her father's abuse. She hated that it made her a more ideal victim for any other man who felt like sticking his dick in her with no consequence.

"Planning ahead! God, girls these days. When I was your age I kept my legs locked up tight. Saving myself for my husband." Karina shot a venomous glance at Richard. "For all the good it did me—he liked me fine when I was young and cute, and now I'm old and it turns out he likes young and cute more than he likes me."

"No, honey, I love you," Richard said unconvincingly. "I just... have a weakness..."

"Weak! All men are weak," Karina scoffed. "You take advantage of girls you can push around, and then as soon as a woman stands up to you, you fall apart. But on your knees is where you should be, begging me to forgive you." She pointed to the floor. "Go on."

To June's utter astonishment, Richard sank to his knees in front of the fridge, right where she'd knelt for him, and clasped his hands. "I'm sorry I ch-cheated on you with this little wh—little slut," he said, stumbling over his words as he clearly tried to figure out the magic formula to appease Karina's wrath. "I was weak. I gave in to my, my base desires. I won't do it again, I promise, please forgive me!"

Karina sniffed and turned to June. "You see? All men are toads. All this time you were pouting and seducing him like he was the one with the power, when you could have had him licking your shoes."

"I didn't," June whispered. Her pussy was throbbing and burning, and Karina's sharp elbow was a vivid reminder that she could not trust this woman who was suddenly talking to her as though they were in some sort of sisterhood. But she couldn't let this weird power game between the two of them make her forget what was true.

"What was that?" Karina frowned at her.

"I didn't seduce him. He." She swallowed. "He f-forced me. Made me have s-sex with him."

Karina sighed. "What's your name?" she said, her voice suddenly different—calmer, less theatrical.

"J-june."

"June. Do you think I didn't know that?"

June unexpectedly felt tears well up in her eyes. "Then why—"

"I don't think you understand what's going on here, June." Karina began running her fingers casually over June's breasts. "My husband and I like to play a little game. He hires a girl and fucks her, I catch him, I punish them both, he swears he'll never do it again, he does it again. The first time wasn't a game, of course, because he really is a spineless pervert who can't resist a teenager in a short skirt. But we enjoyed it so much that we thought we'd just keep doing it. You're the... fifth?"

"Sixth," Richard said. He was still on his knees.

"Sixth. I lose track." Her soft touches gave way to fingernail scratches. June squirmed, feeling Karina's elbow pin her to the counter like a butterfly. "So anyway, I really don't care whether you grabbed him by the tie and dragged him into bed or kicked and screamed while he raped you. You're just a pawn in the game." 

She suddenly grabbed June's breast and viciously dug her nails into it. June yelped. Karina brought her face down to June's and shouted, "And when you talk to me like you think I give a shit about you, you're _RUINING THE GAME_!"

June cried out in terror. The older woman's face was twisted with rage and for a minute June genuinely thought Karina would bare wolf-like teeth and rip her throat out.

"So just know your place, which is to be a fun little chew toy for us to play with," Karina continued calmly, though her nails were still stabbing June's breast. "Otherwise, it's the shovel and the back yard for you."

She looked at June, clearly expecting some kind of answer. June nodded, shivering all over. 

"Tell me you understand."

"I understand," June said, trying to hold back tears.

"Tell me you're a slut and a whore."

The tears overflowed. "I'm a... a slut and a whore."

"You seduced my husband and you deserve whatever I do to you."

June brought a hand out from behind her back, moving slowly so Karina wouldn't see the motion as a threat, and wiped her eyes. "I seduced h-him. I deserve w-whatever you do to me." She cried harder, covering her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. And she truly was—for taking this job, for letting Richard bring her here to the middle of nowhere, for caring more about money than safety, for letting her parents mold her into a perfect victim, for everything she'd ever done wrong that had led her here.

"That's better," Karina said with satisfaction. She let go of June and stepped back. "Stay there," she said. June stayed where she was, bent backwards, bruised and swollen pussy on display between her spread legs and fingernail-shaped marks forming on her breast, and wept quietly, feeling the tears leak down her face and into her hair.

When her sobs had slowed, Karina said, "Tell me exactly what you did with Richard. I want to know just how guilty you both are."

June fumbled along the counter, found a kitchen towel, and blew her nose into it. "I... I sucked him."

"Don't be so shy," Karina said. "You sucked his cock."

"Y-yes." June stared up at the white ceiling, forcing herself to say the words. She hated dirty talk. "I sucked his cock. I let him..." She took a deep breath. "I let him have sex with me."

"You fucked him," Karina said. "Sluts and whores don't get to be coy about it."

"I f-fucked him."

"Where? Did you lure him into your room? Follow him into his?"

"In every room of the house," June said bitterly. She hadn't been safe anywhere, even the bathroom. None of the doors in the house could be locked—by design, she understood now.

Karina leered. "Did he fuck your ass?"

"What? Ugh, no!"

"So prissy, both of you." Karina rolled her eyes. "Just your mouth and your cunt, then?"

June despised that word. "Yes," she said.

"Did you get off?"

"W-what?" June looked at her, panicking. Was this a trick question? What was the right answer?

"Did he make you come? Make you gush your sweet pussy juice all over him?" Karina brushed those deceptively gentle fingers over June's puffy labia.

"Aah! N-no!" June cried, startled into honesty. Even the slightest touch was painful.

"Did he ever eat you out?" Karina licked a fingertip and ran it down the hood of June's clit. "Lick your little clitty?"

"No! Aah, please—" June shifted, trying to pull away from the cruel caress and feeling a wave of something close to nausea. The thought of Richard licking her was revolting. 

"Well, that seems unfair." Karina looked over at Richard. "You're already on your knees. Get over here and pay June back for all those orgasms she gave you. Selfish bastard."

Richard shuffled over on his knees. June still couldn't quite believe that the wealthy man who had so blithely tormented her and acted like he owned the world was willingly submitting to his wife this way. "Do I have to?" he said, disgust in his voice. "I don't want to put my mouth on her filthy pussy."

Karina grabbed him by the hair. "A man's place is eating pussy," she told him. "You've gotten your rocks off plenty. She's filthy because you put your filth there. Go lick it out, and you don't get to stop until she comes." 

Karina mashed Richard's face up against June's crotch. June screamed as his short, scratchy beard and mustache scraped over her tender flesh. He stuck his tongue out and tentatively began to lick at her, but the movement only rubbed his beard against her, and the pain far outweighed the pleasure. She began to cry again.

"It doesn't seem like you're doing a good job," Karina said, pressing Richard's head down. "Lick her harder. Like you mean it. Stick your tongue way up in there and clean her out."

June felt Richard's soft, slimy tongue dip into her pussy, prodding and pushing in, disgusting her. Everything between her legs was afire. "Please, stop, please," she begged, "please, it hurts—"

"He doesn't get to stop until you come," Karina said. "So how long this goes on is really up to you."

"I can't—not like this—"

"Hm, then I guess he'll be there a long time, won't he?"

June writhed as Richard worked his tongue in deeper and his beard chafed over her. Everything about this was as far from erotic as she could imagine. "Not in there, please—"

"That's right," Karina said smugly. "Tell him how you want it."

June winced, realizing she'd been trapped again. If she asked Richard for sex, she'd prove everything Karina had said about her—had made her say—was true. But if she didn't, there was no possible way for her to come, and that was the only way to make him stop.

"Lick my, my clit," she stammered. "Please."

Richard shifted his mouth up and began licking daintily at her clit. "H-harder," she managed. No one had ever gone down on her before, but it had to be basically like when she touched herself, right? "Press down from the top. Not... underneath."

He followed her directions and it might have even felt good if she hadn't been in agony from the constant abrasion. "I can't, I can't, it hurts too much," she cried. But he kept going, and slowly she became almost accustomed to the pain. 

June focused on the more pleasurable sensations, trying to remember how she'd fantasized to get herself turned on while Richard raped her. This was just a different kind of rape, after all. She could find a way to cope with it and survive, like she always had. She closed her eyes and sent her mind away, conjuring up the image of her high school classmate Denise, one of the few girls who'd been kind to her and the only person she'd ever really found attractive. She tried to imagine it was Denise's head between her legs, Denise's tongue on her, Denise caressing her breasts...

Her eyes flew open. Karina was leaning over her, watching her face avidly, and cupping her breasts, thumbs running across June's nipples. "That's right," she breathed. "I can see you getting turned on. Keep going."

June squeezed her eyes shut again. _Denise, Denise, Denise,_ she thought, adding in a memory of what it felt like to touch herself at night when she was alone. If she could remember how it felt to have pleasure grow inside her, she could find that feeling again.

She couldn't deny that Karina's hands on her breasts felt good—the older woman knew what she was doing, and her fingers were clever, pinching June's nipples gently and hefting her breasts like they were worth their weight in gold. Underneath the enjoyment was the fear that those same fingers would change in an instant to torturing her, and she shuddered.

"Mmhmm," Karina murmured. She let go of one nipple and trailed her hand down June's stomach, sliding along her thigh and under Richard's rhythmically working mouth. Two of her fingers slid easily inside of June, who hadn't realized she'd gotten so wet. "Oh, you're drenched, you really can't get enough of this, can you?" Karina said, twisting her fingers until June bucked. Her rings bit into June's tender inner thigh and scratched her labia, like a needle stabbing into her. "Pain or pleasure, your body just wants it all."

June wanted to deny it, but even the pain was starting to feel good in ways she didn't understand. _Denise Denise Denise,_ she thought desperately. She didn't want Karina and Richard to be the ones making her feel this way. She wanted Denise's mouth, Denise's fingers.

"There's someone you're thinking about," Karina said softly. "I can see it in your face. Who is it?"

June swallowed and shook her head. "N-no," she said, "I'm not—"

"Don't lie, whore," Karina said sharply, pinching June's nipple hard with one hand as the other crooked its fingers painfully inside her. June yelped. "Who is it? The basketball team? Some movie star?" Her voice lowered knowingly. "One of your little girlfriends?" June tried to keep her face still, but she must have failed, because Karina said, "Ah, that's it, I see. What's her name?"

"Denise," June whispered. She felt broken.

"Say it louder," Karina said, beginning to work her fingers inside of June. "Say it like she's here, licking you and fingering your tight, wet little cunt."

"Denise," June moaned. She couldn't help responding to her own voice, saying aloud the name she'd only thought in late-night fantasies. 

"That's right. Keep going."

"Denise... oh... yes, please..."

Richard licked harder. Karina moved her fingers faster. June trembled. "Beg her for more," Karina told her.

"Please, Denise... more, please... oh, God." June's voice cracked. "Please, Denise, please... harder... more, yes..."

"Beg her to fuck you." Karina was breathless with her own arousal. "Say it. 'Fuck me, Denise.' "

June arched her back, her legs shaking, and pushed up against Richard's mouth and Karina's hand. She ignored the pain, ignored everything except the orgasm that was suddenly just within reach. "Fuck me," she begged, "please, Denise, fuck me, lick me, please make me come, please, please!"

Her climax burst inside her and spiraled through her body, shaking her almost off her feet. She could feel her toes curl and her eyes roll back. She'd never come this hard, never.

She staggered, but Karina caught her and forced her upright. Richard sat back on his heels. June glanced at his wet smirk and looked away.

"Look at me," Karina said. Her fingers were still inside June, rocking slowly.

June forced herself to look at her.

"Say 'Thank you, Denise.' "

June closed her eyes as a wave of shame and grief swept through her. "No," Karina said sharply, "look at me. Look at me and say it."

A sob caught in June's throat. She looked at Karina, at her and through her, trying to unfocus her eyes so her tormenter's face wouldn't be branded into her mind. Karina grabbed her face, squeezing it tightly, as her fingers drove sharply up into June's tender and aching pussy. "Look _at_ me," she snarled. "You know what I mean."

June gave in, despising herself. She looked Karina in the eye. "Thank you, Denise," she said hoarsely.

Karina let go of her. June let her head fall back, leaning back against the counter so she wouldn't topple over. Her legs were like jelly.

"Do you want to sit down?" Karina said.

"Yes, please," June said, hating the pathetic tone in her voice. She felt like she was about to faint.

"Too bad," Karina said. "Sluts don't get to sit down."

June jerked her head up, panicked. "You said—if I came—"

"I said if you came he could stop eating you out. I didn't say anything about being done with you."

June's legs gave out and she slid to the floor, leaning back against the island. "Please, no, please," she choked through fresh tears. "Please, I'm sorry, let me go, please."

"Let you go?" Karina laughed. "Go where? Oh, no, no one's going anywhere. Didn't you say Richard fucked you in every room of the house?"

June nodded, fear beginning to grow inside her.

"That's a lot of orgasms he owes you," Karina said. "This is a big house."

June knew just how big the house was; she'd cleaned every inch of it. The fear became terror. "No, please, don't—don't make me do that again!"

"Do what?"

June pinched her lips, hating that Karina was making her say these words, knowing Karina was forcing her to do it _because_ she hated it, hating herself for revealing so much that could be used against her. "Please don't m-make me come again."

"This body is wasted on you," Karina said, casually slapping June's breast so hard it nearly knocked her over. June gasped, wrapping her arms around her chest as the sting of the slap became a burn. "For a slut and a whore, you're pretty frigid. But that's all right, we'll loosen you up." She held up her hand and slowly clenched it into a fist in front of June's face. The gems on her rings glittered. "Loosen you _all_ up. Until I can punch this right into your sloppy cunt."

June's pussy throbbed with pain and a horrible sort of anticipation. She whimpered.

Karina smiled. "That's what I like to hear," she said. "Let's get started."


End file.
